This disclosure concerns printer ink cartridges that allow controlled ingress of atmospheric air to release liquid ink from the printer ink cartridge. Commonly, negative pressure within the cartridge is provided by foam that is vented to atmosphere via a labyrinth. In some cases, before the cartridge is used for the first time a removable cover is peeled away to open an entrance chamber to atmospheric air to allow air to flow through the labyrinth.